To Love an Alien
by Dreamers Nightmare
Summary: Another audience participation. Anyway, you can submit an OC or specify a cannon character to be paired with one of the aliens. Rated T so nothing too... dirty. Only aliens!
1. Chapter 1

Some of you may know me as Shara, from Questions & Dares that I co-write with Our obsession never ends. If so yay! If not, nice to meet you. Anyway, I'm getting bored waiting to update, which may sound dumb since I control that but some of you know the girls and I try to wait for 5 reviews before we update.

So to stop beating around the bush, or dawdling as Cy would say, this is another audience participation story. I'm taking requests for anyone that wants a romance story between their own OC (for which I will need a bio) or a cannon character, and if there is anything specific you want to occur please specify. So that's all, God Bless.


	2. Lettuce and Pai 1

**Thanks for the reviews! I don't own TMM!**

Lettuce sighed, it had been a year since the aliens left. She couldn't help but miss a certain alien. She didn't notice so much before, but now every time she thought about Pai her heart skipped a beat and her face turned beet red. She looked back at her memories of him with fondness and regret. They had treated each other so terribly.

"You okay, Lettuce?" Ichigo asked with a concerned look.

Lettuce gave a smile, "Hai."

"Okay," she said with a shrug and left Lettuce to sweeping the floor.

*************************************************************************************

Kisshu stood impatiently in the main room of the house he shared with his two former-comrades. What was taking Pai so long? Didn't he say the ship would be ready by today?

"Gee, have a heart attack, why don't you?" Tart joked with his anxious friend.

"Shut up, you want to get back as much as I do."

Tart blushed, "I do not!"

"God, you'd think he'd grow up a bit!" Pai said with an fake irritated look on his face.

Kisshu saw Pai and immediately jumped on the question, "The ships ready?!" Pai didn't hear him, his thoughts were elsewhere.

"PAI!" Tart and Kish screamed at him.

"Huh?" he asked, his trance being broken, and a good thing too, for had it continued he may have actually smiled.

"Is the ship ready?"

"Yeah," he said emotionlessly. Kish and Tart immediately rushed out. Pai, on the other hand, teleported into the captains seat on the ship. When they had been back home at first everything was great, they were heroes, and the planet was immediately improved by the Mew Aqua, but soon things began to settle down. All three boys finding Earth much more to their liking than their own planet.

"Ready to go home?" Pai asked as he started up the ship, which would be disguised as a plane once they entered the Earth's atmosphere.

*************************************************************************************

"All right, girls, you can go home!' Ryou called from the kitchen where he was talking to Keiichiro. There was a series of byes as everyone exited.

"That's strange," Lettuce observed.

"What, Nya?" Ichigo asked

"That plane, it's nowhere near the airport and about to land."

"You're right, Nya! Should we go tell Ryou?"

"Oh, it's not too big a deal, I mean I wouldn't want to bother him."

"Okay, well I'm heading home then!"

Lettuce sighed and smiled, "Okay, good night, Ichigo."

"Night, Lettuce!" Ichigo called as her friend left. Lettuce looked up at the plane, it looked like it would land in the middle of the park. Lettuce decided to check it out. She started running towards the probable landing site.

*************************************************************************************

"Kisshu! You idiot!" Pai shouted at him, "We needed to land I an inconspicuous area!"

"Oops," Kisshu said, he had knocked Pai into the emergency landing switch. As the ship landed itself the three calmed themselves, at least they were back. The door automatically opened and the three looked at each other, then proceeded out the door.

*************************************************************************************

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!" Lettuce screamed in disbelief, her hear nearly stopped when she saw Pai.

"Shh!" they all said.

"Sorry, what are you doing here?"

"Attacking the Earth again, of course!" Kish joked.

"Be serious."

"Because our planet sucks!" Tart said.

"Did the Mew Aqua not work?"

"No, we just found that the civilization here was more to our liking than it was back 'home',"  
"Um, okay? Where are you guys staying?" They all sweat dropped. "I take that as a 'we don't know'?"

"Uh, hai," Pai said ashamed.

"My parents are out of town, I guess…"

"Thank you," Pai said, looking deep into her eyes.

"N-no pr-prob-problem," she stuttered as she blushed.

Pai smirked, "Lead the way."

"Of course."

*************************************************************************************

"So this is my house," Lettuce said and Kish and Tart immediately made themselves comfortable.

"Could you show me were we'll be sleeping?" Pai asked, truthfully he just wanted to be alone with Lettuce.

"O-of course, this way," she said and led him up the stairs, and into their guest bedroom.

"It's nice, thank you," Pai said.

"It's nothing really," she said with a blush.

"I've missed this," he stated.

"Pardon?"

"You, your blushing, the stammering, everything." Lettuce was appalled.

"I've missed you, too," she said stammering.

Pai did something completely out of character, he took Lettuce into his arms and began kissing her. Lettuce was at first shocked, and then she realized what was happening and kissed back.

"Yo! Love birds!" Kish said from the doorway. The two broke apart and immediately started blushing.


	3. Kishigo 1

**I don't own TMM! Bloom, Tomahawk, I'm sorry, alien guys only! I re-read the instructions and the chapter said noting, but I do believe the description does in fact say aliens.**

It had been another obnoxious day at the café, and more likely than not she would run into Kisshu on the way home. He had been very persistent lately.

"Hey, Kitten!" he greeted the red-head right on cue.

"What do you want, Kisshu?" Ichigo asked exhausted, continuing onward towards home.

"Come on, Kitten, you can at least pretend you're happy to see me," he said and flew to catch up with her.

"It'll be all the more special if I ever actually am."

"Kitten, what's gotten you down?"

"Work!" You! School! Life! Everything!" she shouted.

"Whoa, Ichigo, everything will be okay," he said, attempting to comfort her.

"No! I'm done with this nonsense!"

"Ichigo, just stop and listen to yourself," he said calmly, in a slow, steady voice.

"Why? Why should I?!"

"Because you're not reasoning, and you went off at my saying 'hi', you can usually put up with me for your walk home."

Ichigo paused for a second, and looked down in shame, "I'm sorry, this is just a bad week." She instantly regretted that, "Crap, I shouldn't have said that!"

"What's wrong?"

"I might as well tell you," she said and plopped down on a bench, placing a hand on her cheek. "Ryou's always been a slave driver, and I've learned to deal with that and balance everything else among it. What's really been bad is, well you don't want to hear about it, I'm sure."

"No, I want to hear, I want to make it better."

"But you can't!" she cried, suddenly starting to sob. He kissed her neck, and kept placing kisses up until her finally reached her lips, where he stopped. It was like he was trying to kiss her tears away. "M-Ma-saya is moving, and he wants to break up with me, and he didn't even tell me! I heard it from three different people and he didn't say anything to me about it!"

"Shh, shh," he said in an attempt to calm her. She just sobbed into his shirt for a good ten minutes.

"I'm sorry, Kisshu."

"For what? Being upset? If you ever need me just give me a call, I'm always there for you. I love you."

"K-Kisshu," she said, her voice breaking.

"I know, you still love him -"

"I-I don't want to, but I think I-I," she blushed, "I think I love you too." They kissed and when they finally broke away, Kish teleported her home, and she gave him a quick kiss good night, looking forward to tomorrow.


	4. Zakuro and Kish

**I don't own TMM!**

Zakuro sighed as she looked out the window of the café. Her shift was almost over, soon she would be home.

"Zakuro! Stop lollygagging and get back to work!" Ryou screamed at her from the kitchen.

"I don't see your lazy ass working, Blondie!" she called back and went to go seat a couple that had just walked in. Ryou grumbled to himself, he would get her later.

"Welcome to Café Mew Mew, come this way please," Zakuro gave the typical response, with very little enthusiasm. She went about the tedious last hour of her shift and, lucky her, it wasn't her day to close! She went back and changed out of her uniform.

"I'm docking your pay." Ryou angrily told her.

"Oh, so terrible, dock the supermodel / actresses pay, she'll surely die," Zakuro responded, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Ryou grumbled in defeat and Zakuro left him to his mumbling.

She took a cab to her downtown apartment, her thoughts drifting back to the previous summer, it seemed so long ago, like another life. Being a mew again, fighting the aliens. There was one in particular that she always regretted being a total bitch to, and odd as it may have been, it was Kisshu.

"Miss, we've arrived," the driver said, she noticed it had started raining hard.

"Sorry," she said and gave him the fare.

"Have a good day," he called from the cab and drove away. She walked up to the door and she dug through her purse in an attempt to find her keys. She rang the buzzer for one of the other apartments.

"Who is it?" she heard an oddly familiar voice say.

"Zakuro, I left my keys at work," she responded.

"All right," they responded and unlocked the door. She entered the building and was about to walk up to her room, what good would that do? She could sit there. "Over here," the voice responded.

"Thank you," she responded and shivered, she was soaking wet and freezing. She walked towards were the voice had come from, up a floor and to the left. The door was held open, but she couldn't see the person holding it open. She entered regardless.

"So, long time no see, eh?" they asked and Zakuro's jaw dropped when she saw it was Kisshu.

"W-what-"

"What am I doing here?" he finished.

"Yeah," she said with a blush, this made her blush further, why was she getting flustered, it was only Kisshu. Only Kisshu? That's great, he's my enemy, or, at least he used to be, she thought.

"Nothing really, I just, well, Earth is better for me, I can't get used to it back home."

"That's odd."

"Yeah, I guess so. You look freezing, you want a blanket?"

"Uh, sure, thanks," Zakuro was confused, Kish seemed like a normal guy, not the evil alien determined to destroy the Earth she had always perceived him as.

"Here you go," Kish said and tossed her a blanket.

"Thank you," she said as she wrapped it around her shoulders.

"You said that already," he said with a slight smirk.

"Sorry," she said and could feel her cheeks getting red. Why was she being so nervous? She didn't have the slightest idea what the feeling was but her stomach was in knots, she kept getting flustered, and she couldn't help but notice that Kisshu looked amazing. A fact that slipped by her before, perhaps because she was too busy fighting either his monsters, his comrades, or him. "So what have you been up to since you got back?" she asked to hide from her thoughts,

" Not much, trying to get a job, kinda hard when you don't look too normal."

"Perhaps, then again perhaps not," Zakuro had an idea.

"Huh?"

"I might be able to get you a job, despite the…" the phrase suddenly came to her, "distinct features."

"Really?" he asked, his golden eyes gleaming.

"Sure, I have some influence in show biz."

"Show biz?"

"Like acting, or I've got an alien themed shoot coming up, I'll talk to my manager if you want."

"Thanks!"

"It's no big deal," she said with a shrug.

"Of course it is," he said looking into light blue eyes with the expression she saw Ryou give Lettuce. That worried her, she didn't want anything to do with relationships, not yet anyway. He suddenly started kissing her, his hands moved to her back. And to her surprise she kissed back, when she realized what she was doing she pulled away.

"KISSHU!" she screamed in shock.

"I'm sorry, I just- you're just so," he struggled to find the word, "perfect! I can't believe I didn't notice before."

"Yeah, yeah," she said, trying to stay angry. She had been told the same thing several times, and she knew what they meant when they said. But when Kisshu said it, she felt her heart melt.

"I mean it," he said sincerely.

"I-I don't know!" she shouted confused, she didn't know how she felt, she didn't know what to do, it felt like she didn't know anything anymore!

"Don't think about it, just feel it."

"I can't, I can't."

"Sure you can, just stop thinking." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She tried to tune out the voice she knew was her own screaming "He's your enemy, you idiot, you can't love him!" in her head. But she realized that she was wrong, she could. She immediately started kissing Kisshu, her new neighbor, her new co-worker, and her new boyfriend.


	5. OCKano and Zakuro

**Sorry. I, like Mukie did last week, have finals! So this update is just a break from studying (well, it's more cramming, but still..) I own nothing, and thank you to Power-of all for submitting your OC. Just a quick thing before I get to the story, you can submit female aliens! Sorry for blabbering.**

*****************************************************************************************

Footsteps were heard from the hallway, Kish scrambled to get into his uniform. He didn't want to fail another surprise inspection from General Bishamon Kano. General Kano was known for his cold demeanor, he reminded Kish of Pai in that perspective, but he looked like an older Tart. It was funny, Kano wasn't related to either of Kish's former comrades. After his "act of treason" Kish was sentenced to serve in the military. Kish quickly made his bed and stood up straight just as the general entered the room without knocking.

Kish saluted immediately, Kano smiled, "You look well, Kisshu," then with a smirk added, "for once." A touch of irritation rose in Kish, but he kept his mouth shut. "Cat got your tongue, private?" he teased as he inspected Kish's room and uniform.

"No, sir."

"Well, done, Kisshu, you passed the inspection. Now, let us proceed to the convention hall, we have much to discuss."

"Yes, sir," Kish responded and followed the general to the hall.

*************************************************************************************

Zakuros heels were silent on the tiled floor as she made her way to her dressing room. She let out a sigh, life had become rather, she struggled for a word, dull, since the aliens left. Her thoughts wondered as she changed out of her outfit for the photos hoot. No more Chimera, no more attacks, just work. Work, and parties. One got bored off such things after a while. While all envied her, it was she who was more envious. Having to struggle made things worthwhile, what did she have to do? Look pretty and show up on time. She thought of a

"Miss Fujiwara, there's someone here who wishes to see you," a secretary said, poking her head in the door.

Zakuro rolled her eyes, "Who is it?"

"I don't know, they swear they know you, but, I don't see how. He said his name is Ryou Shirogane."

Zakuro was suddenly alert, what could Ryou want, "Send him in," the secretary started to leave, "oh, and Jane?"

"Yes, Miss Fujiwara?"

"Don't listen to us."

"Of course not," she said embarrassed. After another moment Ryou entered the room.

"It's good to see you again," Ryou said with a smile. He had changed, Zakuro had to admit he was attractive, his features not as childlike, his arms well toned, and his blue eyes soft.

"You too," she said the corners of her mouth flickering upward. "Now, what do you want?"

Ryou chuckled, "You never were one to beat around the bush."

"Ryou, you wouldn't bother me and insist on seeing me for a courtesy call, now what's going."

"They're back."

"What?" she asked, not sure she had heard right.

"You heard, they're back, I don't know why, but there's more of them, many more."

"Can we still fight them?"

"I don't know," he confessed.

She smiled, "Well, what are we waiting for, have you gotten the others?"

"Yeah," he said and the two walked out.

*************************************************************************************

"Kish!" Kano called for him.

Kish saluted, "You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes, you're the only one that's fought the humans before."

"They weren't exactly human, the only problems we encountered were from the mew mews. With a invasion of this size we may encounter the human military."

"Yes, but it is the mews that concern me. They defeated Deep Blue-sama. What were they like."

"To be honest, sir, they were just teenage girls with enhanced DNA."

"What about their weapons?"

"They look like toys, sir, but they admit powerful blasts of energy."

"That may present a problem."

"Why is that, sir?"

"We have no experience with such weapons, we have no idea what we're up against. We don't know how many there are, we know nothing about the enemy."

*************************************************************************************

"Why are they back?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know, all I know is that they are, and there are far too many of them for this to be a courtesy call."

"So you think they'll attack?" Mint asked.

"Why would they wait five years, why would they attack at all? I can't believe Pai, and the others would do this," Lettuce stated.

"I don't know what's going on, damn it! We'll meet them, we'll fight, either we'll win or we'll lose. That's how it works."

"And we have no other options?" Zakuro asked.

"None," Ryou said, his head hanging as he shook it.

"Well, then, what are we waiting for."

"Nothing, are you ready?"

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY,"

"MEW MEW MINTO,"

"MEW MEW LETTUCE,"

"MEW MEW PUDDING,"

"MEW MEW ZAKURO,"

"METAMORPHOSIS!" They all transformed and Ryou showed them on a map where they would be going to.

************************************************************************************

Kano looked at the sky, it was a good day for fighting, he wanted to test the mews strength, and fearing for Kish, he wouldn't let him go. No, Kano himself would be going, along with two patrol officers.

"Permission to speak, sir?"  
"Permission granted, private, what is it?"

"Are you sure about this? "It's bad luck to lose men before battle has begun."

"You think they'll be killed?"

"No, sir, the mews don't kill, they'll only render the men incapable of fighting."

"They killed Deep Blue," Kano pointed out.

"_That _is another matter intirely," Kish said, his voice full of regret.

"The mews did kill him, right Kish?"

"Oh, yes, they did, but he had nearly killed five of them, and had killed Pai, Tart, and myself."

"That's right, well, I should be off to meeting our foes."

"I wish you the best of luck, sir." Kano smiled, then teleported to meet the mews.

Pai walked up to Kish, "He doesn't know what he's gotten himself into."

"No, my friend, he has no idea. And I fear for him, not his body, but his heart."

"I know what you mean, he'll find himself smitten soon enough."

"Being back makes it harder."

"Huh?"

"Back home their weren't reminders of her everywhere, I felt as if I could come back, and fight, but here, everything reminds me of her, I don't know if I can do it."

"Yes, still won't say Ichigo's name, 'ey?"

"Not anymore then you will say Lettuce's," Kish said solemnly.

"I wonder how Tarts coping with it."

"Probably worse than us, he's younger, the feelings, while not any stronger, are backed up more by hormones."

"Yes, that is true."

**************************************************************************************

The air around them shimmered.

"Stand your ground," Ryou ordered, and the three aliens suddenly appeared.

"You don't look so big and bad," one of the patrol officers stated.

"Yeah, well you don't look so hot yourself!" Ichigo fired back.

"Come now, let's be civil, the mews have done nothing, yet," Kano said with a smirk, his blue hair blowing in the breeze, his gray eyes piercing.

"And who are you?" Ryou asked.

"My name is Bishamon Kano, I'm a general in the alien army, this is Taki, and Kaemon."

"Well, General Bishamon, could you tell us what your plan is?" Zakuro asked the alien of about six ft., two inches, who looked as if he weighed somewhere around 160 pounds. His forest green jacket was open and revealed a well-toned chest and six pack abs. He also was wearing jeans with holes ripped at the knees, not revealing much of his long leather boots.

Kano's heart flipped when he saw Zakuro, "The plan, my dear, is simple, we're here to take back what is ours," he said, trying to keep the cause in mind.

"Well, then, if we're going to go through this again, then I suppose we ought to introduce ourselves," Pudding suggested.

"Yes, I do believe so," Ichigo said and each mew summoned there weapon wordlessly.

"Yes, I would like to at least know the names of the women I'll be enjoying later," Taki said.

"Taki!" Kano barked at him.

"Sorry, sir."

"Mew Ichigo!" Ichigo shouted and released an attack on Taki.

"Mew Minto!" Mint shouted and shot an arrow into Kaemon's sleeve.

"Mew Lettuce!" Lettuce screamed as she let loose a tidal wave.

"Mew Pudding!" Pudding shouted and coated Taki's weapon in jello. Kaemon shouted something and everyone but Zakuro vanished

"Mew Zakuro!" Zakuro Shouted a lashed Kano across the wrist, causing him to drop his sword, which she rolled and caught.

"Come now, you wouldn't attack unarmed men, now would you?" Kano asked.

"Of course not," Zakuro responded and threw his sword through his coat, pinning his to a nearby tree. Zakuro smirked, her faces inches from his, "Who's not so big and bad now?" She pinned him to the tree further.

"I underestimated you, it won't happen again," he said, making no attempt to struggle.

"Yes, but you see, I have a bit of a dilemma. You have my friends, and you're in a quite a sticky situation, perhaps, if you were to let them go, you just might return to your camp."

"You drive a hard bargain, but I don't think that you'll get what you desire."

"And why, pray tell, do you believe that?"

"Because, my darling, as a soldier, I'm taught that the race is more important than myself, and this is far too great, having kidnapped the mews, to give myself up. If you kill me so be it, but at least I died for a cause."

"You speak big, but I'm sure that you'll change your mind after awhile," she said, and bound his hands together.

"What, may I ask, are you going to do to me?"

"At the moment? Nothing, later? Who knows?"

Their faces were still but centimeters apart, and Kano couldn't control himslef, he pressed his lips against Zakuro's, and put his bound hands awkwardly around her neck. She didn't know what she was doing, but she tangled her hands in his long blue hair and returned the kiss. When they finally realized what they were doing they both pulled away immediately.

"What the hell did you do?" she demanded, not believing what just happened.

"Well, I don't know what you humans call it, but on my planet we call that kissing, two people do it when they love each other."

"I know what kissing is, and damn you, I'm aware we just did! Why? Why did I let myself, why did I kiss back?"

"I don't know about you, but I can't control myself all the time, and I could tell when I saw you that we were meant to be."

"When you, when you did that, all thoughts just vanished, nothing mattered but that kiss," she confessed.

"I suppose this puts us in a bit of a situation."

"Let's just not talk about this again, and just act like it never happened, we're enemies, that's how it works."

"We could do that, or we could convince the two races to share."

Zakuro smirked, "You think it's that easy, you think we didn't try that, you think that one kiss means that I'll abandon my team?" she asked, her voice rising with each word.

Kano realized that what he had said, and what he had meant were two different things, "I mean, who cares about them, it could be just us! Zakuro, have you ever taken such a risk? Think of the fun this could be."

"Fun? You think betrayal is fun?"  
"How is it betrayal, enemies by day, lovers by night?"

"Because, we'd still be enemies! Don't you get that this is wrong?" Kano kissed her again, and all thoughts melted immediately. He quickly pulled away, "Don't you see, we were meant to be?"

"Kano, it'll never work."

"Have faith! While this is fast, I know, but tell me this, do you love me?"

"As much as I hate to admit this, I think so," tears started to openly flow as she realized this.

"And I you, so it'll work," he kissed her forehead, and wiped away her tears.

"Return my friends, and I'll let you go, we don't have to tell, we'll just say you bested me."

"All right," he said and she cut loose his binds and released him from the tree. She got down on the ground.

"Pin me to the ground and we'll look like we're fighting, signal the troops to come back.

"All right, we have to make it look convincing," he said and got on top of her. He signaled Taki and Kaemon to return and the two started pretending to struggle. Kano delivered a punch to her cheek and unluckily it actually hit her. She kneed him in the balls and he released her for a moment. She pounced, but Kano flipped her.

Kaemon released the power holding the other mews and Ryo. Lettuce and Ryou pulled Kano off of Zakuro. Zakuro sat on the ground fake panting, Ryou and Lettuce immediately began examining the blow to her cheek.

"I'm, okay," she said and caught her breath that was never really lost.

"Next time," Kano told her, delivering a glare.

"In your dreams," she spat at him. The aliens vanished.

*************************************************************************************

"Sir, are you okay?" Kish asked, seeing Kano weak, though it had been a week since the attack.

"I'm fine, Kish," he told him with a smile, "more than fine. He paused, "I don't get it," he admitted to Kish.

"Get what, sir?"

"The mew mews."

"Sir, if you recall, we left on good terms with the humans, I don't think they expect an invasion, nor do I believe have they been preparing for one. I believe there will only be the five original mews."

"I highly doubt they are that trusting."

Kish chuckled, "I apologize for laughing, sir."

"Kish, what happened last time?"

"What exactly do you want to know about?"

"Our leader and three of our strongest warriors were defeated, how?"

"Love, sir."

"What does love have to do with it?"

"The mews, they have an," he struggled for a word, "alluring presence. And when one is around them so much, one tends to find himself attracted to the innocence, and well, the everything, of them. Pai, and even Tart, found themselves in my possession. We were in love. That is why we failed, and we turned against Deep Blue, that is why he died."

"You must be kidding."

"No, sir, one of them stole my heart, and I'm afraid if I see her again it may stir up old feelings."

"You must control those urges, Kish."

"Yes, sir, I know, sir, but, if I act out, keep in mind what I've told you. If I find my loyalties are split, I'll do what's right."

"Kish, our cause is right, this is our planet, we had it first."

"And the second it got the least bit spoiled we fled, and what did that accomplish? Suffering, do we make them suffer because we did? Is that right?"

"No, Kish, I suppose it's not."

"I'm sorry, I spoke in haste," Kish said with a bow.

"What should I do?" Kano asked, sinking to his knees, his face in his hands.

"You didn't listen to my warning, I take it?" Kish asked.

"I listened, but I didn't think I'd fall for one."

"Which one, may I ask?"

"Zakuro," he admitted, just the thought of her made his heart to a summersault.

"She was a beauty," Kish told him.

"Which one did you fall for?" Kano asked.

"Ichigo," Kish said, his heart wrenching at the name, he clutched his chest. He hadn't said the name in 5 years.

"And Pai?"

"Lettuce," he choked out.

"And Tart for Pudding?" Kish nodded, and Kano noticed the grimace on Kish's face. "I apologize for bringing you pain," Kano said solemnly.

"I know it wasn't intentional, sir," he replied, his eyes elsewhere.

"No, but that doesn't excuse the act."

"I, I don't know what I should do." There was a knock at the door. "Who is it?"

"A messenger, there are orders from back home."

"Bring the message." The messenger entered, saluted, and waited to be dismissed. Kano read the notice, his eyes widened, "A re-recall?"

"What?" Kish muttered under his breath, then rephrased, "Could you repeat that, sir?"

"They want the army to return, after only a little over a week? It's puzzling."

"I don't know, sir, but, we best prepare to leave."

"Go, see her," Kano said.

"Sir, are you sure?"

"Yes, Kish, and you don't have to call me 'sir' anymore, not when we're alone anyway."

"Yes, Kano, thank you," he said embracing his friend then teleporting to the café. Kano smiled, then a thought struck him, he had to say good bye to Zakuro. He had only seen her once since the fight, but that didn't change anything, not how wither of the two felt anyway. He didn't know where he could find her, but he teleported to a random spot in the city, consequentially, Zakuro's home.

"Kano?" Zakuro asked in disbelief as she saw him in her home as she walked in the door.

"Zakuro!" he exclaimed in disbelief, and took her into his arms. "Oh, Zakuro, I can't believe I found you."

"What's going on?" she asked, sensing something was wrong.

"They've recalled the army."

"Recalled?" she asked, not believing she had heard him right.

"Yes," he told her with a look that made a widow on the anniversary of her husband's death look like she was jumping for joy.

"No! It's not right! This, this always happens to the people I care about!" she cried and she started sobbing into his chest.

"It's not fair, but we'll make this work," he promised.

"How? We'll be on different planets!" Zakuro asked him, suddenly angry.

"I'll come back, I swear I will," he said stroking her hair. She kissed him and after a moment, he pulled away. He teleported away.

"I'll come back," how many times had she heard that phrase?


	6. Pudding and Kish? WTF!

YAY!!!! FINALS ARE DONE!!!! Now onward to writing all of Tomahawk's requests! Starting with perhaps the oddest, Pudding and Kish! I own nothing!

**************************************************************************************

It had been several years since the aliens had left, and Pudding had finally excepted that her beloved Taruto would not return. The former mews had not stayed in contact, so Pudding had no idea that they had in fact returned. Pai was engaged to Lettuce, and Tart was dating again, however no one had heard about anything from Kish. But Pudding couldn't know this, she had no contact with her old friends.

She had wished to stay at the café, but it was going to close, so she found a job elsewhere, but found it hard to find a place with good working conditions that excepted a young girl with little education. But she made ends meet, providing for her siblings. Little did she know that extra cash she had been receiving from an "anonymous source" where from an old enemy of hers. An old enemy who was always watching out for her with love. Not love like he had once experienced, but a brotherly love. Indeed he loved her like a little sister, but with there past he didn't think it would be right to burden her conscience like that.

Pudding was on her way home from work and felt like she was being watched, a feeling which was seldom wrong. She gazed up at the sky to see a figure peering down at her.

"Hello?" she called, confused.

"Crap," he said, well, now that he had been caught he may as well not confuse her. "Hey, Pudding!" he greeted her and floated down.

"What are you doing here, Kisshu?" she asked.

"Oh nothing, just thought I'd say hey."

"Um, okay?" she responded confused.

"So, how have you been?"

"Fine, you?"

"I've been okay."

"Is, um," she blushed.  
"Is Tart here?" he finished, she blushed further and nodded, "He came back a year or two ago, I'm surprised he hasn't come and seen you."

"T-tart, has been here?" she asked, she could feel tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hai, I'm sure he tried, and just couldn't find you," Kish said in an attempt to comfort her.

"R-right," she said the tears openly flowing now, though she still tried to hold them back, Kish picked her up and let her cry on his shoulder.

"It's okay, it's okay, I'll find him and beat him up for you."

She sniveled, "Really?" while she didn't really want Kish to hurt him, but the thought did appeal to her momentarily.

"Uh-huh, that's what people do when they care about others, they do whatever it takes to make sure they're happy."

"Care about?"

"Uh-huh, you're like a little sister."

"Thank you, onii-chan!" she declared, it was nice to belong, to not have to be the strong one.

**************************************************************************************

~ 2 years later ~

"Kisshu-kun, what are you doing?" Pudding giggled as Kish was attempting to imitate on of her tricks.

"I'm practicing so we can do a performance together," he joked. He had moved in with Pudding and her siblings, he helped them financially, and Pudding emotionally. But as they grew closer Pudding began to feel something for him she hadn't since she was ten, that was six years ago. And that was love. Not the love she felt for her siblings, which she had felt for Kisshu when he had first moved in with them, but the love she had once felt for Tart.

"Pudding-chan, you should be getting ready for bed," he chided, it was rather late, and he had made sure she enrolled back in school.

"But it's only 11:00!"

"It's also a school night," he said.

"All right, but I want a kiss first," this was a nice advantage, she could always get a kiss for doing something.

"Pudding-chan, that was cute when you were little, but don't you think you're a bit old for that now?"

"Of course not, once you told me that people do whatever it takes to make people they care about happy, and if you want me to be happy, then I want a kiss." He rolled his eyes in defeat and gave her a quick kiss, and then she went off to bed feeling content.

She woke when she heard Kisshu enter the room an hour later, "Kisshu-kun?" she asked, not sure it was him.

"It's just me, go back to bed," he told her.

"Okay," she said and allowed herself to drift off. Kish smiled, she was still like a child at the age of 16. She was still like his little sister, but perhaps a bit more. He set the alarm and got into bed. While he was thinking about their relationship he dozed off as well.

The alarm went off before they both could register that they were sleeping, both of them shot out of bed, but Kisshu beat Pudding to the clock.

"Beat you," he teased.

"This time," she giggled.

"Come on, get ready for school." They both heard a cry from Heicha's room.

Pudding rushed to the room, "What's wrong, Heicha-chan?"

"Um, I think," she blushed and Pudding saw something on her bed.

"Oh," Pudding said surprised, "We'll take care of that real quick and then we'll clean your sheets. Don't worry, it's nothing to be embarrassed about, it happens to every girl." She called to Kisshu, "Kisshu. Stay out of here, but can you get my school stuff ready? This may take a while!" Pudding then continued to explain, then explained what she should do, and then Heicha helped Pudding clean up.

"Thank you, onee-chan, na no da," Heicha thanked Pudding.

"Uh-huh, now you'll be okay today, right?" Pudding said and ruffled her sisters hair.

"Yep, na no da, have fun at school, na no da," Pudding smiled, she remembered once when she had ended every sentence in "na no da".

"I will, see you, Heicha-chan," Pudding replied and set off downstairs.

"What was wrong?" Kish asked concerned.

"None of your business, if Heicha wants you to know she'll tell you."

"All right," Kish said, "here's your lunch and book bag."

"Thank you, Kish," she said taking the items, then gave him a kiss on the cheek and departed for school.

School seemed to drag on that day. It was a hot day, and everyone was jittery with the end of the year approaching rapidly. The teachers however were set to work them 'til the absolute last second. After all, their marks would be mailed home at the end of the month.

"Pudding-chan!" Kisshu called from the car.

"Kisshu-kun!" Pudding greeted him ecstatically, but then saw the grave expression on his face as she entered the car. "What's wrong?" she asked worried.

He didn't know how to say it, "I just got a call from the police, your fathers been killed in a training accident."

"What?" she asked, not believing what she heard, her smiling fading.

"Pudding, your father is with your mom now," he said. Pudding started sobbing immediately. He stroked her now long hair and held her against his chest, letting her cry. He hated that she was crying, and that it was his fault. "We'll get through this," Kish said.

"I love you," Pudding said, the tears still flowing, he had always been there when she really needed him.

"I love you ,too, you're my little sister, sort of," he said, the meaning not sinking in.

"No, not like that." Kish was silent, what could possibly have set that off?

"Pudding," he started, then something sunk in, how he felt when he looked at her, and how he felt when she wasn't happy, "I love you, too." She smiled a bit, and Kish kissed her.


	7. OC BaniraVanilla and Pai

**I was going to do the other requests from Tomahawk ( IchigoXKishXLettuce and KishXLettuceXPai) but have decided just to move onto Vanilla (and then Viper) and Pai. Thanks to all the reviewers, especially those who have submitted. I also thank Tomoyo Kinimoto for the constructive criticism, which is always welcomed. Sorry I've taken forever to update.**

*****************************************************************************************

"You look cute when you're angry," Banira told her fuming boss, Ryou Shirogane, and flicked his nose.

This only succeeded in getting him even madder, " Banira! Stop goofing off, you have work to do! Just cuz we know each other doesn't mean you get a break!"

"Chill out, Ryou," Banira responded, not regretting her actions for a second, and got up from the chair she had been sitting in. The other mews had been watching the two argue and many were suppressing giggles. It was nice to see someone stand up to Ryou.

"Hey, you two, quit it," Keiichiro told them with a smile, it was cute to see them like that, just like when they were kids, but Ryou was right. Banira had been goofing off a lot more lately.

"M'kay," Banira said and got a tray to start working again.

**2 hours later**

Banira had worked hard, and was tired, but she was glad that today she was meeting her boyfriend to go for a picnic. Her phone rang, "Moshi moshi?"

"Hey, Banira-chan," her boyfriend responded in a cool, even voice.

"Daishiro-kun!" she squealed in delight, at the sound of his voice.

"Are you still coming for the picnic?"

"Hai!" she told him, calming down a little, just a little.

"All right, I'll see you in a few."

"Okay, see ya!" she said and hung up the phone. She was thrilled, Daishiro hadn't asked her to go out in forever. She quickly checked her reflection to make sure her bouncy, waist-long, curly, cream colored hair was in order. She was happy with her hair and proceeded to the picnic grounds.

"Banira-chan!" he called over to her.

"Hey, Daishiro-kun," she said as she sat down, making sure that she was sitting just right so her short skirt wouldn't reveal anything.

"I-I have to tell you something," he said nervously.

"Okay," she said, the smile never fading from her face despite his anxious tone.

"I, I don't really know how to say this, but, I guess, what I mean is, I think we should, you know, break up."

"What?" she asked, her smiling fading, she couldn't believe she heard him right.

"I think, I think we should break up."

"Why?" she asked, tears welling up in her suddenly angry eyes.

"There, there's someone else," he admitted.

"You bastard!" she shouted at him. She ran away from the open field with a clear blue sky overhead, the tears flowing openly . He didn't want to have to tell her, but he had been in love with someone else since the day he met her, it was better if he ended it before they got too serious. She ran into the forest, where she knew she could cry her eyes out.

"You seem upset," she heard am oddly familiar voice say in a soothing tone.

"Wh-who's there?"

"Can't you tell?" he smirked.

She turned around, "Pai? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here because you're upset."

"Oh, wonderful, going to mock me in my misery?"

"No, and I'm not going to attack you either."

"Huh?" she asked confused.

"Quite frankly, I find you fascinating, not only that, I heard you sobbing and when I saw it was you, I don't know why, but I felt the urge to protect you."

"W-what do you mean?" she said trying to steady her voice that was shaking due to her sobbing.

"I mean that I don't like seeing you vulnerable, it's not like you, you're stronger than that, and I want to help you. Is there anything I can do for you"

"I don't know," she said and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm here for you, if you ever need me, I'm here for you," Pai told her and held her close to his chest protectively.

"Thank you," she said leaning into his embrace, feeling like as long as he was there, nothing could go wrong.

"No, thank you, Banira."

"Call me Vanilla, it my nickname," she impulsively said.

"All right, Vanilla," he said still holding her.

"Uh, Pai, you can let go," she said suddenly feeling awkward.

"Right," he said and let go, embarrassed. "Just give a call if you ever need me."

"I will, thank you, again."

"No problem," he said, with a small smile just before he departed.

**~2 nights later~**

She let out a content sigh, "He was there for me when I needed him."

"Banira, are you done in there?" her grandmother asked from the hallway.

"Huh, I've only been in for ten minutes?"

"Banira, it's been two hours are you okay?"

"What?!" she shouted.

"Maybe you should get out," she said, not knowing her granddaughter was scrambling for her pajamas.

"Sorry I took so long," she said and rushed into her room. She quickly brushed her hair and changed into a white blouse and brown skirt with matching shoes and socks. She quickly fixed her make-up and dropped out her window.

She started running for the woods, she couldn't be late. Not for their first date. Wait, date? She thought. No it wasn't a date, he just wanted to meet with her.

"Glad you made it," Pai said when she showed up.

"Sorry I'm late," she started apologizing.

"You're not late, you're right on time, I got here early," he explained.

"Oh, uh, so, what's this about?"

"No reason, I just wanted to see you again. You know? To make sure you're okay."

"Uh, I'm fine, thanks."

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about what happened two days ago," he admitted.

"Me either! It's so weird, I mean it's not like anything really happened, you know?"

"Yeah," he said, suddenly regretting saying anything about it, she didn't think anything of it.

"It wasn't anything right?" she asked seeing his hurt expression.

"Uh, actually, it was, and so is this," he said without thinking.

"Huh?" Banira was confused.

"I want to be more than an old enemy to you, I don't just want to be 'some guy you know'," he confessed.

"Then what do you want to be?" she was getting even more confused.

"I want to be your boyfriend," he admitted and suddenly kissed her. She didn't know why, but she kissed back, it felt so right, she didn't know what was going on. She subconsciously knew this was wrong, but she didn't care. She was going to live in the moment, like always. She would never regret that meeting.


	8. OC Viper and Pai

I'm soooooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever!!! I've been gone for the past three weeks but for before then there's no reason I didn't. Thanks to everyone who's supported this story. So, anyway, I own nothing and I'm going to get on with Viper and Pai.

*************************************************************************************

A young girl of sixteen was sitting on a large flat rock near a river in the park. She was tall and skinny, wearing her gray school uniform with her shoes off, and her narrow feet in the water. The page of her book crackled as she turned it's page that had turned yellow with age. She looked up at the clear blue sky, the day was perfect, there wasn't a cloud in the sky. She jumped as a spider crawled by her arm, but calmed down after it had left. She messed with her glasses as she resumed reading her book. Her long brown hair that strongly resembled a cobra's flaps blew with the breeze. The scene was ideal, and the alien floating above longed to join her.

Pai had taken an interest in Viper long ago, she had been a part of the mew tem for almost a year. Pai couldn't help his alien nature, alien men were naturally obsessive, and he was absolutely obsessed with Viper. She was smart, loved computers, much stronger then any of the other mews, and she was unlike the other humans. She cared, she honestly, truly cared. He longed to hold her in his arms, he wanted to hold her, kiss her touch her, to… he shook his head. He couldn't let his instincts take over, he could scare or hurt her.

"Pai, if you're going to do it, do it now," he told himself. He took a deep breath, today, he would talk to her, and not as her enemy this time. He brought himself down and said, "Hello, Mew Viper."

"Pai!" she said surprised and reached for her pendant.

"I'm not hear to attack."

"Huh?" Viper was confused.

"I mean, I want to talk."

"About?" Viper still didn't trust him.

"I don't," he stopped and took a deep breath, "I don't want to fight, it's not practical. The others, they don't get it, I thought you, of all people, would understand."

"Yeah, I don't see why we couldn't, you know, share. There's no reason we couldn't, our races aren't that different."

"My sentiments exactly, there's no reason that humans and aliens, as you call us, can't live in harmony. We both have different things to offer. Together, I think we could show the others, get them to believe in our cause." Viper pondered this for a moment, he had a point, if they could convince them that the two races could live in harmony then it would open a whole world of possibilities, the technology, the knowledge, and the magical capabilities. But still, he was considered the enemy. "Viper?"

"I think," she paused, "I think we could do it," she wouldn't let her guard down, but she wanted the races united so badly.

Pai got a message from Kish and knew he had to leave, but this what a start, "I have to go, when shall we meet again to discuss this?"

"I'm here everyday, at 4 o' clock."

"All right, but remember, this is a secret until we have a plan, we still have to act like enemies in the presence of the others."

And so they met everyday, sharing information about the cultures so that they could prove that they could co-exist, and ultimately they got to know each other very well. Pai kept a tight leash on himself, but he felt very comfortable being with her, and was, as Viper had earlier put it, "a friend with privileges."

~2 months after the first meeting~

They had been talking for a few hours, they were slowly but surely developing a plan to convince the others. The sky was overcast and it was starting to get dark, the autumn air was starting to chill, and a gust of wind brought a whirlwind of leaves rushing about near them.

"Viper?" Pai asked, he decided it was time to try to take the next step, as the wind calmed. Viper had told him about something the humans did called "dating" he decided that would be the best way to win her over.

"What's up?" she asked looking up from some of the notes she had taken on alien culture. They were close to coming up with an idea to stop the fighting.

"What do you think of me?" he asked, his eyes alight with curiosity.

"As I've said before, a friend with privileges, why?" she asked looking back down at the papers, this was unlike Pai to get off topic.

"Well, I was wondering, would you," he gulped as his throat became dry, "would you go on a date with me?" he finished quickly and looked down a bit as his ghost white cheeks turned a faint shade of pink.

"W-what?" she asked, she was really freaked out, she didn't know that Pai thought of her in that way, they were just friends. Rose bushes bloomed on her cheeks as a deep blush set in.

"Please?" he asked, his eyes looked pleading, as if he were begging her to say yes.

"Um," she didn't know what to say, she was confused and she felt guilty enough just being friends with Pai. "I, I don't know, Pai."

"Viper, not only do I really like you, think what this would show," he said, getting desperate, he needed her to say yes, his heart was beating 1000 mph, and he knew that if she said no it would surely stop.

'I, I guess, sure, when and where?' she felt awkward now, it was weird for her, it was suddenly like everything had changed. between them. Her cheeks were still burning as she agreed.

"Uh, how bout I pick you up on Saturday at noon, and we could go to a museum?" Pai inquired, that would be something comfortable for her, and something interesting for him. A better chance for him to observe human culture, and more importantly, have a good time with Viper.

She smiled, that wasn't so bad, "Sure, well, I better go," she told him, it was getting late. The sky had turned a vibrant shape of orange as the sun set behind the clouds.

"Do you want me to teleport you home?" he asked in an attempt to be kind, as he did after every meeting.

"Uh, sure, oh, and Pai?" Viper was worried about something, it would have to be addressed before they went on there date.

"Yeah?" he asked, hoping she wouldn't back out.

"Do you have some humans clothes to wear and someway to hide your ears?"

"Oh, yeah, I do, have to be inconspicuous sometimes, you know?" he joked and picked her up bridal style so he could teleport her safely. This time it felt different, Viper was confused and she didn't know what suddenly brought this on. Pai on the other hand was inwardly ecstatic, he finally did it, he could finally be with Viper, as long as he didn't screw anything up.

~Saturday~

The week before the date had felt different, and not in a bad way, but Viper was unused to the feeling. It was natural, and nothing really had changed, but things she thought nothing of before she now noticed and became embarrassed by. Before she never notice how close the sat, or when there hands bumped, even the way Pai looked at her felt weird.

For Pai the week was just full of waiting, and impatience for the week to end. He was so excited, but he couldn't let Viper see an attitude difference, it might scare her. The day was the kind of day that Pai enjoyed so thoroughly, it was clearly going to rain and Pai loved the rain. And since they would be inside it was perfect.

Pai teleported to Vipers doorstep, he was wearing dark wash jeans, a black t-shirt with a purple, zebra-like, hoodie. He also had black fingerless gloves on, as well as black sneakers. His ears had changed to look human, and his odd hairstyle had changed. He knocked on the door and Viper was surprised, he looked so… human, it was almost scary. If she didn't know better than she wouldn't have recognized him.

Viper was in a white blouse with a black belt at her natural waist, and a pair of lightly faded jeans, She was wearing a good pair of dress shoes and a silver locket and earrings.

"Shall we get going?" he asked about to pick her up to teleport her.

"Pai! If you're going to get a look at human culture you can't teleport, not only that, it would scare people at the museum."

"Right, sorry," he apologized, he had forgotten that it wasn't normal for most humans to see teleportation.

"It's fine, trust me this'll be fun," Viper said, trying to think of this as just showing him her world. As they walked she pointed out different shops, and explained each of them. And cars, they were an absolute wonder to Pai. Though Pai had been on Earth for almost three years he had never really learnt much about human culture. As they approached the subway station so they could get to the museum faster. Pai was amazed by the subway. Viper giggled, this was so normal to her, it seemed impossible that someone could not know about this.

"What's so funny?" Pai asked with a smirk, knowing she was amused by his amazement.

"You," she flirted, naïve of her doing so. Pai smiled, she honestly liked him, so he thought anyway.

"Good to know I amuse you," he teased.

"Hey we're almost there," she said.

"Okay." Pai enjoyed learning more of the history of the planet, the humans had done well with the research, it was all fascinating, and brand new to Pai. They had a magnificent time, and were exhausted at the end of the day. They sat down on a bench, "I had fun," Pai told her with a smile.

"Me to, but my feet are about to die!" she joked.

"Mine too, I appreciate flying a lot more now." Viper laughed a deep, genuine laugh, she had really enjoyed herself, all that awkwardness was gone. Pai looked at Viper and smiled, he had had such a great time and he decided if there was ever a time to dig the whole deeper it was now. He quickly kissed Viper on the lips and loved each of the three seconds it lasted, but he knew he had to pull away or he would loose control, and he had his doubts about Viper enjoying the three seconds anyway.

"P-pai," she blushed, her cheeks more red than Ichigo's hair.

"I'm sorry," he started to apologize but was cut off.

"Don't be, I-I actually liked it," she was embarrassed, but she had liked it, and she didn't want Pai to feel bad. He kissed her again, only this time deeper, and longer. Viper returned the kiss and while she was unsure of what exactly was going on and what she felt for Pai, but she didn't care right then, she was focusing on enjoying herself.


	9. Zakuro and Kano again

**I want to thanks everyone who has ever reviewed, and now it's time to clear up confusion. **

**Cannon character - a character in the original anime**

**If you submit a female alien you may choose any of the other guys in the anime, meaning he can be alien but doesn't have to be**

**Tomoyo Kinimoto, you never said who you wanted your OC to be paired with, so if you would tell me I can start the fic with your OC**

**I own absolutely nothing(I don't think anyone thought I did, but you need a disclaimer somewhere)**

*****************************************************************************************

**Zakuro sighed, it had been a few moths since Kano and the others left, it was hard on all of the mews, the only one that seemed happy the aliens were gone was Mint. Lettuce was missing Pai, Pudding longed to see Tart again, and Ichigo, though she wouldn't admitted it, was missing Kishu.**

"**Seesh, what's wrong with you people, you should be happy the aliens are gone," Mint said noticing everyone's melancholy. This comment earned her glares from everyone. "I get that you guys are in love, what I don't get is how, or why, they're the enemy, they've tried to kill us."**

"**You think we get it either? Mint, there's no understanding love, not now, not ever," Zakuro snapped at her.**

"**You too, onee-sama?"**

"**Yes, Mint, the alien general."**

"**What?!" everyone cried out in disbelief.**

"**You all heard me, how is it worse than falling in love with Pai, Kish, or Tart?" she asked looking at each girl as she said their boyfriend's name. This caused a series of blushing and they all just got back to work.**

"**Girls, we have a problem," Ryou told them, showing up out of nowhere.**

"**What's up?" Zakuro asked, ready to do something.**

"**Chimera, in the park." Each of the girls transformed and Ryou said the usual phrase, "Tokyo Mew Mew, go!" The girls ran to the location of the Chimera, and Ichigo remembered it as where she fought her first Chimera animal.**

"**Ha-ha, look who decided to show up," an alien laughed.**

"**Taki," Zakuro spat when he showed up.**

"**Well if it isn't the little wolf who thought she could take on the general alone, or should I say, former general."**

"**What?" Zakuro asked.**

"**Kano was a terrible general, did you know that? He disciplined his troops well, but they still didn't respect him, he could never earn there respect, this caused low moral, and the Elders back home were smart to recall the army."**

"**Shut up! Just shut up! Kano is 1,000 times the man you'll ever be!" Zakuro shouted and lashed out her whip towards him.**

"**Ha-ha, look who decided to play, but don't you have someone else to play with," he mocked.**

"**I've got this goon, you guys take care of the Chimera," Zakuro said.**

"**Zakuro-san, you don't know what your up against."**

"**I can handle him, just go!" she snapped.**

"**I wouldn't of thought Kano would fall for you, or does he know how you feel?"**

"**Damn you, he knows very well," Zakuro said and cracked her whip again.**

"**It's gonna take more than that for you to beat me," Taki mocked her.**

"**You wanna bet?" she asked and jumped up grabbing his foot and bringing him down to the ground. She punched him in the face repeatedly and he struggled but his frail alien frame was no match for her slim, yet strong human figure.**

"**Get the hell off of Taki!" she heard a feminine voice say and was pulled off of him by two aliens, one female, the other male.**

"**Make me," Zakuro said and punched the girl in the face.**

**Taki growled, "Get away from Kakigori!" He jumped on top of Zakuro and was about to be flipped when the other alien who Zakuro recognized as Kaemon. She struggled to get up but the weight of both of them was two much. She heard a crack and felt a sharp pain in her leg as Kakigori jumped on her leg. She was repeatedly punched and kneed, and she felt her arm snap. She felt her head banged against the pavement.**

"**Get away from my girlfriend," Zakuro heard a very familiar voice say and then heard the sound of breaking bone and a scream. Zakuro tried to rise but she couldn't, she whimpered as she tried to move her leg.**

"**Kano," Zakuro smiled.**

**He knocked out Taki, and then looked at Zakuro, "I told you I'd come back."**

"**Thank you," she said, as Kaemon and Kakigori teleported away, take the unconscious Taki with them.**

**Kano picked Zakuro up gently, still hurting her leg, "Oww!" she cried out.**

"**I'm sorry, I should of gotten here sooner," he said and kissed her softly on the lips.**

"**It doesn't matter, you're here now, and I would look a whole lot worse if you hadn't of shown up, I might even be dead," she winced, "Could you stop touching my leg?"**

"**Sure," he set her down, "Do you want me to take you to the hospital?"**

"**You're ears?"**

"**They can be gone in three seconds," he said, took a sip of a drink and his ear became human-like, he zipped up his jacket, he tied his hair in a ponytail, "There, you'd never know I was an alien."**

"**The others?" Zakuro asked, suddenly remembering, but still trying conscious, for she knew if she had a concussion and she fell asleep she would never wake up.**

"**They're fine, the chimera vanished when the others did."**

"**Thank God."**

"**Let me get you to the hospital and then we'll have fun."**

"**I love you," she told him.**

"**I love you too," he said and teleported them right to the hospital.**


	10. Deep Blue and Zakuro

**Gah! I haven't updated in forever! I own nothing! Thanks to Essence of Gold for providing this pairing.**

The purple-haired former wolf mew sighed with a look out the window of the studio towards the noon-time sun. Dark clouds could be seen on the horizon, she could tell it was going to storm soon. She thought of the fateful day five years ago. The awakening of Deep Blue, alien overlord, supposedly vanquished by Mew Ichigo and her lover Masaya Ayoama through the power of Mew Aqua. Zakuro shuddered at the thought of his piercing deep blue eyes staring coldly into hers as his black hair that was longer than her own blowed about in the light wind, his cold, almost paper white, skin, and the grace about his destructive movements.

She took a deep breath as her heart started pounding from the fear she had never admitted he caused. Zakuro didn't feel, that was how she worked, at least that was what she wanted everyone to think she worked. She wouldn't admit she was an admirer of Deep Blue. She admired the strength he possessed, the determination, the dedication, the belief in his cause, though she didn't support his means of getting what he wanted. That was one thing she never understood, how could a man, or whatever he was, with such power not realize that he would need more than a temper tantrum to get what he wanted? He had all the means to take over Earth, how could he choose the way he had?

There would always be opposition, if he had defeated the mews someone else would have risen, he must have realized this as a leader. She couldn't comprehend his move to eliminate them. There was no point in destroying what he longed for, so why risk everything on a move that could and did destroy him? She couldn't figure it out, and why did she care so much that he was gone? He was her enemy, not only her enemy, but the enemy leader.

"Miss Zakuro, we've arrived," he valet informed her. She nodded and flinched at the light from the flashing cameras as a body guard opened her door. _Stupid press, following me everywhere, _Zakuro thought as the guards hurried her along into the building she had the meeting with a producer at. Thunder rolled and Zakuro looked up at the sky where the alien base had been. She would never forget that diamond-shaped ship. It was hard to think back to the day she fought the aliens and chimera near the pagoda next to this corporate office. She shook her head, she had to keep her mind on her work no matter what.

"Zakuro-san, it's so good to see you," she heard the producer say. They had never worked together, she didn't understand his reception.

"Good to see you too, now let's just get down to business," she said in a passive voice.

"You never were one to beat around the bush," he said with an oddly eerie laugh. Zakuro blinked and decided she was imagining things. But how did he know this? She didn't have a reputation for small talk, but he had never worked with her, this was actually his first movie, he couldn't know this information. She couldn't help but think it odd that the man had black hair, it was short, but nonetheless spooky.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" she asked confused by his knowledge of her character.

"You've forgotten already? What a pity, I had hoped you would remember an old acquaintance," he flashed an evil looking grin, and Zakuro gasped as his disguise dropped, then reappeared.

"Deep Blue," she growled. She instinctively reached for her pendant, but realized even if she had it, it wouldn't do any good. She couldn't do anything, the mew mews powers had vanished after things became peaceful again. She was helpless, he could do anything and she could do nothing to stop him.

"You remember," he laughed again, and he took a step closer to her.

"How could I forget?" she hissed at him, he could tell she was obviously upset by his presence in her life once more. What a pity, he had been prepared to let her live, but now he wasn't so sure.

"How would I know, I know nothing of the humans, only that they are thieves?" Zakuro shrugged at his question, but she wanted to smile, there was that confidence again.

"What are you doing back here?" she asked in so casual a tone Deep Blue was actually taken aback by it. "How are you even alive?" Zakuro asked, again casually.

"T-that's none of your business," he said, his voice faltering.

"Oh really?" she asked, with a cocky smile, taking a few steps closer to him, actually pulling his tie to pull him to her. "I think it is, considering you sought me out," she pulled him even closer.

"What does it matter to you?" he asked, trying to calm his nerves from the mews lack of fear. It clicked with Zakuro, he was unsettled by her lack of fear, the mews had been brave enough to stand against him before, and that's why he made an irrational decision.

"Why shouldn't it matter, it concerns me, why seek me, why not seek a member more likely to grovel in submission?" she was subtly hinting that she knew how to get to him, but he didn't pick up on it, his primitive instincts starting to get the better of him. With each question Zakuro pulled him closer, making him more and more uncomfortable, and they were soon mere inches apart.

He suddenly let go and kissed her full on the lips, his instincts making it wild with passion. Zakuro struggled to get away, squirming and trying to punch him or something, anything to get away. But he had flipped the situation so she was pressed between the wall and his own body. He held her arms back and he was simply too strong for her.

He didn't realize she still needed breath, and he didn't stop, despite her panting and squirming. When she finally went limp e realized what was happening and quickly pulled away, what had he just done? She wasn't moving, and he had done this? He let out a laugh and drew a knife. He finished her while she was out, with a simple slit of her throat in her unconscious fit. No one would ever know of his treachery, now that the only witness was dead. He teleported out, feeling the slightest bit of guilt, and that tiny micro-sliver of guilt would one day bring the worlds together.

**I know, I'm evil, but I'm really trying to keep people in character, which I can't sy I've always done a good job of with these. But I'm trying, please don't kill me.**


	11. Zakuro and Kish 2

**Updating again! Yay! I still don't own anything! **

Kish thought of the years that had passed, the three long years of separation from feeling like he was in the right place. His home planet had been restored, but it didn't feel like home anymore. He loved the planet, but Earth was the place he belonged. It's where his heart was. He had once thought he belonged with Ichigo Momomiya, but those days had faded, as had the ache in his heart when he thought of her. She was important to him, and a vital part of his past, but he didn't love her as he once had. And it was not only separation, but the contact the aliens held with the human Ryou Shirogane.

Ichigo was happy with Masaya, they were 17 now, and Kish figured that Ayoama would propose to Ichigo soon. He had become well acquainted with human customs, many were adopted by his people, but there were certain things the aliens chose to try to do different, to do better, and they would more likely than not succeed. But Kish loved Earth, and he had plans to leave for Earth tonight. He knew that things would be different, nothing stayed the same forever, but he also heard much of the human news, so he wouldn't be too out of the loop.

Zakuro looked out at the night sky, it was odd since the aliens left, not having to worry about an alien attack every day or night, but there was something strange in the harmony. Zakuro couldn't help but feel that when the aliens left, they had partially lost, and not just because she believed Ichigo was dead. They were at peace, technically, but they weren't really. If an alien ever came back people would panic, and they'd have to fight again. Zakuro couldn't help but feel that in that sense they had lost. The mews and the aliens were at peace. It wasn't the humans and the aliens at peace.

People didn't know, no one had forgotten the incident, but no one thought of what happened to the aliens either, except a few "aliens exist" fanatics. Bu now everyone knew of the alien existence, but still, would it matter? No one talked about it, people knew the mews won, and in a sense they did. They defeated Deep Blue, and were at peace with the aliens, but humans didn't know the aliens got away, they thought they were gone forever. Zakuro deeply hoped they weren't, but if they were, no one would speak of it, so no one would remember, if it ever happened again, it would be a full blown out war against a race more technically advanced, and with an equal force.

"Zakuro, maybe you should come in now?" Mint said from the doorway to the balcony. Zakuro nodded, took one more glance at the stars, and walked inside. Zakuro and Mint had moved into an apartment in Uptown Tokyo together, simply because Mint wanted freedom, and Zakuro was thinking of moving anyway. It worked for them, they split the mortgage and the bills 50-50, and things ran smoothly. Mint still loved Zakuro, but she would never say anything. Mint was generally arrogant, but when it came to Zakuro everything was a question, not a statement, Mint could never be sure with Zakuro. And because of that, she could never show her love, because she could never be 100% certain, and that scared Mint very much.

"Thank you," Zakuro told Mint in her usual tone, and went into her room. Mint sighed, would her oneesama ever know happiness? Would she forever be cursed to that loneliness? Zakuro was a wolf, they were pack animals, it was unnatural for her to be so secluded, everyone once in awhile there was a lone wolf, but it rarely survived. Was Zakuro that lone wolf?

"Kisshu, are you sure you want to do this?" Pai asked his former companion and friend, his eyes almost pleading him to stay.

"Pai, I don't belong here, you feel it too. No one else will understand, just, you, Tart, and me. We were the only ones there, we were the only ones who will ever know what we're missing. Pai, I'm not leaving you for Ichigo, I'm just leaving here to go home. You'll figure it out soon, and if you don't, well, I'll miss you, my brother," he said and embraced his older friend, with whom he had a special, brother-like bond.

"Kisshu, you'll be missed in ways you can't even comprehend," Pai said squeezing his friend, tears almost falling from his eyes, he was showing an uncharacteristic amount of emotion, but he would miss Kish in a way no one could possibly ever understand. Kisshu smiled, and Pai returned a sad one, as he teleported back to the blue sphere he would reside on from that day on. Much of his energy was spent as he landed in the Tokyo park, he just had to make it to the Café, but he would have to walk.

"Oh, shit," Zakuro realized she left her purse at the café, she didn't still work there, but each week all of the mews got together and that day had been today. "Mint, I'm going to the Café, I left my purse, I'll be back," she called to her and departed to go fetch it.

Zakuro enjoyed her moon-lit walk, whether it was her animal instinct or just the beauty of it she didn't care. As she approached the park she became more cautious, and she could feel an uneasiness in the air that was unnatural for the area. She picked up her pace and saw a figure struggling to rise from the ground, she quickly approached it and was shocked by what she saw.

"Kisshu, is that really you?" Zakuro couldn't believe it, why was he here? What had happened? Would he get better? What did this mean? Was his visit peaceful or not?

"Zakuro?" he asked and upon a more thorough gaze Zakuro realized Kish had hardly changed at all, sure, she now saw the new set of muscles and abs he had been working on in the past three years but apart from that, no, he was exactly the same.

"Hai, Kish, it's me, what happened?"

"I teleported too far at once without resting, I exerted too much energy. I gotta get to the café." Kish always over estimated his strengths, and even now that he had more, he still could only teleport so far.

"I think you're lucky I happened to forget my purse at the café tonight," Zakuro said with a slight smile. She knew this was the opportunity she had been hoping for earlier. "I'll help you to the cafe," she simply said, and helped her former enemy stand. Kish let out a small chuckle, "What's so funny?"

"One time the two of us were alone you stopped me from teleporting and punched me in the face, this just seems a little off," Kish explained. Zakuro smiled, it was a funny thought, she remembered that punch well. Zakuro knew the café was a good mile away. It was nice to have her goal being a step closer to being accomplished.

"So, tell me what all went on while you were gone," Zakuro told him, she wanted to know, was all of it in vain or did they succeed? The café came into view and Kish had told her everything from the journey back to his home planet to his journey back to Earth.

"And I couldn't believe Pai actually hugged me, he even looked like he was gonna cry. It was kinda weird seeing him do that, he's always been the strong one."

"I think you confuse the hiding of emotions with strength," Zakuro said, she wasn't saying anything about Pai, but felt like she had to say it.

"If you feel it isn't strong why do you do it?" Kish asked, confused more than angry.

"Because I'm not strong enough to risk getting close to anyone," Zakuro admitted. They had almost reached the steps. Kish looked at Zakuro and did something completely in character, he kissed her on the lips, the embrace lasting for a good quarter of a second before Zakuro slapped him across the face. "What the hell did you just do?" Zakuro was confused.

"You said you didn't want to get close to anyone, let me help you," Kish said, pleading with his eyes. "If for no other reason than because I owe it to you, if you don't feel you owe it to yourself," if Zakuro said yes he wouldn't be in debt to her, and he would be able to spend more time with people he knew, and it would make her happy, and the thought of seeing Zakuro smile a big goofy grin made him happy, he wanted her to be happy.

**I'm still working on OOC-ness, but I'm doing my best… R & R please!**


	12. Blue Knight and LettuceDifficult2Write

**Thanks to EssenceofGold for this pairing, well, as you'll see, this chapter could be considered M rated, so please, don't read it if you can't handle it. I don't own TMM.**

Lettuce turned away as Ichigo and Ryou started what was bound to be an intolerably long passionate kiss. She took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen, it had only been a week since Masaya called things off with Ichigo. No one knew why he had, but Ichigo had been distraught, and now she was making out with Ryou, yeah that made sense.

"They're my friends I should be happy for them," Lettuce whispered to herself. She put on a large grin and walked up to a table, "Konnichiwa, I'm Midorikawa-san, I'll be your server today, what may I get you to drink?" She wrote down the customer's bored response and went into the kitchen, pouring the warm beverage into delicate china.

"Lettuce, maybe I should get that for you," she heard Zakuro's low voice mutter.

"I-I can h-handle it, Zakuro-san, t-thank you for the offer though," Lettuce stuttered, Zakuro put in the bare minimum, always, no more no less. Lettuce was confused as to why her friend would offer help.

"Your hands are shaking," Zakuro said and took the tea to the customer and promptly returned, "You don't seem to be felling well."

"N-no, I'm fine," Lettuce blushed, was her jealousy that easily read?

"Lovesick, I think," Zakuro said, with a small grin.

"N-no, r-r-re-real-really, I-I-I'm f-f-fi-fine," she said stuttering more and waving her arms as she shook her head, her blush growing even darker.

"Don't deny it, you've been downcast nearly all week," Zakuro pointed out.

"G-gomen, I-I re-really must get back to w-w-work," Lettuce said and rushed off to a table. Zakuro was a good friend, but Lettuce didn't really want help, she would just have to grin and bear it all, there wasn't anything else she could do.

The day seemed to drag on for eons and eons, each time another customer came in Lettuce found it harder and harder to smile. It was easier when a customer was grateful, considering it was mostly teenagers she was serving, that was very few people.

"Café Mew Mew will be closing in 10 minutes, thank you," Keiichiro's voice echoed in room through the speakers. The customers all hurried to get out, and the mews had a large rush to take care of, enough that got Mint up, but not enough to break Ryou and Ichigo apart. Lettuce's blood was uncharacteristically starting to boil. It wasn't right that Ichigo got out of working just because she was dating the boss; the fact that Lettuce happened to have a crush on the very same man had little to do with it. Lettuce and the others worked their butts off and had still been behind because the day was busy; Lettuce would hardly have been surprised if the make-out session turned to something else. She thought of all this as she was changing back into her school uniform and grabbed her jacket ready to depart.

"I'm leaving," Lettuce called as she left since it wasn't her day to stay late.

"Bye, oneechans, na no da!" Pudding yelled and watched the others depart, the others apart from Ichigo that was, Pudding didn't know where Ichigo had run off to, and she was supposed to help Pudding clean up.

"So, what does someone who's already green become when they're envious?" Mint asked jokingly.

"I'm not jealous of Ichigo-san," Lettuce said hoping her voice didn't betray her.

"We all know you're in love with Ryou," Zakuro said, her arms crossed and she looked directly at Lettuce.

"I thought I was, but he's with Ichigo-san, I respect that, though I don't think it's fair that she doesn't have to work just because she's in a relationship with Shirogane-san," her fists clenches as she said this.

"Yeah, I actually had to work," Mint said as if it were the worst thing in the world.

"I, too, agree it isn't fair, but there's nothing we can do about that," Zakuro saw this was where the path split for the three, Zakuro and Mint going one way, Lettuce the other, "See you later."

"Bye, Lettuce-san," Mint said eagerly following her idol on their way. Lettuce sighed and continued on her way home, her thoughts centered on Ichigo and Ryou. As she continued along the path she couldn't help but feel like someone was watching her, every time she turned around though she found no one. She looked around and realized she had taken a wrong turn among her pondering, she saw she was completely alone, and it was starting to get dark. Lettuce heard a deep laugh and turned abruptly.

"You shouldn't wander so far away from, girly," a large thuggish looking man said with a large grin spreading across his dirty face.

"G-gomen nasai!" Lettuce said with a bow.

"Sorry for what?" he asked taking a step closer to her.

"Please, don't come any closer," Lettuce said, her voice shaking.

"Oh?" the thug took several steps closer, and Lettuce backed up each time, soon up against a wall, his face was soon very close to hers, and he put his hands against the wall, her in between his arms, he could see her shaking, "Don't be so scared girly, I ain't gonna hurt ya."

"Please, sir, let me go," tears started to form, making her eyes shimmer.

"I don't think so," he said and pressed his cold lips forcefully against her warm ones. Lettuce squirmed and wiggled, and fought with every fiber of her being to break free, but he just moved his hands to her arms bruising them and holding her still. She continued to struggle and he moved his hands down and then up her shirt, squeezing at her breasts, causing Lettuce to scream, the man broke the kiss for but an instant and Lettuce turned away, he used this as an opportunity to nibble at her neck. Lettuce screamed again and the man forced her head back and starting kissing her again.

Tears were flowing down Lettuce's face as he proceeded to take her clothes off, she continued struggling and fighting, but the man was just too strong. She was about to lose hope as he continued, finally taking her virginity, ignoring the screams and struggles from the young girl under her. Lettuce felt the man come off of her, figuring he was resting, seeing how she had long ago lost her vision, and she was panting, trying to get as much rest as possible.

The Blue Knight proceeded with the near murder of the rapist. Continuously beating him, kicking him, clawing him, doing anything to cause hi pain. The Knight had been depressed since his alternate form had broken up with Ichigo, and now seeing Lettuce in this situation his heart filled with the urge to protect her.

The rapist thug was unconscious, and the Knight decided it was time to focus on Lettuce, "You're hurt," he said, kneeling down in front of her, looking at her abused form, covered in bruises, bite marks, and blood.

"No, no, no more," she said, feeling some heat approaching her once more.

"I won't hurt you," The Blue Knight said, and started dressing her again.

"What are you doing?" he vision was slowly returning, but her glasses had been knocked away, and where crushed at some point, little fragments of glass where imbedded in her back.

"I'm going to get you some help, Mew Lettuce," he said gently lifting her, making her wince, and causing her to panic again.

"What are you doing to me?"

"Don't worry, we're going to the hospital." She was still trembling and tears were still flowing down her cheeks, the Blue Knight realized he would have to leave her at the door, because he couldn't go into the hospital as the Knight, and as long as Lettuce needed him he would remain the Blue Knight, and he could tell she was going to need him for a long time. He teleported to the nearest hospital, and set her on the ground next to the door, "I love you, Lettuce-chan, but you won't be ready for me for a long time, pull through." She started hyperventilating, going into shock, and he teleported to the roof as he saw someone rushing towards the fragile girl.

**Dang, I keep writing these really depressing fics, but it was a hard pairing, someone sworn to protect Ichigo falling for Lettuce. You presented two very great challenges, EssenceofGold, but I hope you guys aren't too disappointed. **


End file.
